


Date Ride

by ppass5



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, kids are lovely but they get in the way of sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppass5/pseuds/ppass5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth's a woman, the ZA is still happening and they are on the road yet again. Beth and Daryl sneek off for a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Ride

Beth rode on the back of Daryl’s bike enjoying her hair ﬂapping in the breeze. She always liked going on these solo missions together. For one it allowed Daryl to be himself around her. He wasn’t one for public displays of aﬀection, but when it was just the two of them, alone…well he couldn’t keep his hands (or lips for that matter) oﬀ of hers.

Another reason she enjoyed these missions is that she was able to practice with moving targets. She had taken to the bow after her initial training with Daryl, which felt like forever ago…before Terminus, before Burton. Nearly ﬁve years ago. 

Now she was good at it, a skilled bowman. Riding on the back Daryl’s bike while shooting spare arrows fashioned from tree branches, gave her a challenge and a thrill. At ﬁrst she’d made one out of twenty. But now, now she could easily make 15 out of 20.

Beth had changed so much since the start of this whole apocalypse, not unlike a girl who left home to go to college. That girl maybe could have been her, in an echo of what life was long ago. But is not and never will be, even if the world returned to normal. She became a woman through this rough backwoods lifestyle, and wouldn’t want to change it. It was who she was now. Daryl, was part of that reason for the change…and Daryl would be with her forever if she could help it. And she would. She would do whatever it takes to save her family, her husband, and she knew he would do the same.

"I’m out of practice arrows babe, go faster!" She yelled to the man seated snugly between her thighs.

He knew to go slower to allow her target practice, they would collect the arrows on the way back. But now without the group, they could ride as fast as they wanted. They rode in silence for a while, enjoying the wind, the freedom, the sun. The lack of responsibility.

Beth snuck little kisses on his cheek and neck. When they went far enough, they turned the bike around to head back. Their mission was to scout ahead, look for any signs of trouble or herds and report back to the group. Normally, they’d stop and get some hunting in and bring back dinner too.

Daryl pulled of to the side of the road near a stream. There were a few walkers nearby, but Beth after dismounting from the bike, quickly took care of them with her knife. Daryl got off the bike and stretched out his back and legs then prepared his bow for the hunt.

Beth washed her hands and face in the stream. After Daryl felt suﬃciently prepared he walked over to his lover, his wife, and pulled her to stand. Beth thought to herself, Oh here we go again. Anytime he got her alone he was all over her.

He bent down to kiss her slowly at ﬁrst, then ravenously like a man drinking water after a lifetime in the desert. Beth immediately felt herself go wet, it was instantaneous, it always was.  
His touch was enough even after all these years. They hadn’t been intimate in how long? She lost count, there was never enough time, there was never enough energy.

"Hmmm, baby. Hmmm." She mumbled through their kisses as his hands traveled down to her lower extremities. He unzipped her pants and placed his ﬁngers inside, making circles on her clit.

"Baby, your always so ready for me. " he said as he continued to caress her, play with her and make her even more wet.

"Mmhph, Daryl baby mmhph" Beth said with eyes closed marveling at the sensations he was producing. He worked his fingers into her vagina penetrating her same as he would with his…She came quickly but gently.

"Get naked and get in the water he commanded." Beth loved it when he took control. She did as he commanded. She got undressed, her pale white skin shinning in the summer light. He followed. For safety’s sake it made sense to get in the water, they wouldn’t have any surprises from walkers and could lose themselves in the few moments they had to spare.

Daryl follwed behind, quickly getting undressed. She just loved to see him naked, white ass and all. After getting into the water and giving her deep passionate kisses, he gathered her into his arms and placed her on top of his throbbing member. He entered her with a cushion of water surrounding him. No matter what he always felt good inside of her, she felt complete yet again. She felt whole. She felt loved. She knew she was loved. She worked him as much as she could with water stilling her hurried moves. She felt close again and clung tighter biting his shoulder in anticipation. She came brightly and loudly. Her body exploded with joy and happiness. He followed closely after, with a small lurch. He kissed her neck and shoulders and let her down.

"Come on baby let’s go hunting so we can do that again before meeting the group."

A few hours later, a few pelts later and one quick romp in the woods half clothed. They had rode back to the camp.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Yelled two blond haired Dixon girls. They were being watched by Auntie Carol while Beth and Daryl were out…hunting.

"Hey babies I missed you!" with this lifestyle they were never separated from their girls for long. Beth always was a bit anxious when leaving them, even in good hands.

"Where’s daddy?" The two little ones looked around. They loved their daddy deeply, especially when he tossed them around and rough-housed them. They were definitely Dixon girls.

"He’ll be here, just giving the pelts to the cook." And almost on queue, Daryl waltzed over to the campsite. The girls took oﬀ with a start and nearly knocked over Daryl with their glee. 

”Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey girls" he said knocking himself to the ground so they could jump all over him. The girls squealed with delight and Daryl looked full of love. His girls always had him wrapped around their little ﬁngers.

Beth was content being back with her babies again, but not without thinking of the warm sun on her face, the cool water on her body, and his calloused hands on her backside. She bit her lip in delightful memory as Daryl looked at her and gave her a knowing smile. Until the next time my love, she thought. Until next time.

“You girls eat dinner, yet? Let me go fix you up something to eat.”


End file.
